Secret In Your Heart
by kikiva-no
Summary: Menebak isi hati seseorang adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, tetapi isi hati akan selalu tergambar melalui sikap dan dan tulusnya kepadamu. Melihat segala hal yang telah kita lalui... Tanaka-Sensei, sebenarnya... adakah aku dihatimu? # Spoiler bagi mereka yang belum membaca chapter 27#


**Secret in Your Heart **

**Ao Haru Ride By Sakisaka Io**

**Murao Shuuko x Tanaka Yoichi**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

…

Kapas-kapas berkabut hitam berarak menjajahi luasnya cakrawala, tiupan angin yang kasar masih saja menghempas pepohonan disekitarnya. Shuuko menengadahkan wajahnya, rerintikan hujan kini dengan otomatis menghempas ranum pipinya, menyebabkan kedua pipi mulus itu semakin memutih akibat dinginnya suhu dari cuaca yang sedang memburuk. Gadis itu memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk pepohonan yang masih saja tetap bertahan walaupun angin sejak tadi menumpahruahkan amarahnya dengan gila.

Tidak, bukan anginnya. Mungkin pepohonan itulah yang sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin mereka masih tetap berdiri dengan gagah berani? Bertahan walaupun sekumpulan angin kencang yang sejak tadi tiada lelahnya menghantam pertahanan mereka?

Shuuko menghempaskan tawa dengusnya di dalam hati. Tidak, bukan angin, atau pepohonan itu yang gila. Lebih tepatnya kehadiran seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun dengan jas hujannya yang masih saja tetap kukuh berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah _apartment_ bertingkat dua belas yang saat ini sedang diperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Gadis yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah… Murao Shuuko, dirinya sendiri…

…

Lift telah berhenti tepat di lantai tujuh. Decitan dari lantai yang terbentur sepatu basah miliknya kini mulai terdengar kembali, meninggalkan lift gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing itu mulai melangkah perlahan menuju kearah sebuah lorong tepat di sebelah kanan. Ya, sebuah kamar yang akan ditujunya adalah sebuah kamar yang berada di tengah-tengah di antara kamar lainnya dari lorong tersebut.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap serius pintu berbalur cat putih yang saat ini tepat berada di hadapannya. Sumpah hal ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dijalani dihidupnya. Walaupun baru saja dua minggu yang lalu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama gilanya, namun tak sepenuhnya sama karena saat itu dia mempunyai alasan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di sini karena gadis itu memang harus mengembalikan sebuah dompet yang kebetulan telah ditemukannya. Dompet Tanaka_-sensei _terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat sampah di halaman belakang sekolah.

Mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang telah berlalu itu, seketika membuat hatinya terasa panas. Gadis itu kembali mengenangnya. Bukan hari ini saja dia melakukan hal gila, namun di hari itu dia juga sudah melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak pernah sama sekali dapat dicerna oleh otaknya sendiri. Shuuko telah mengecup bibir lelaki berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu. Karena sebuah kecupan polos yang tanpa sadar telah dilakukan olehnya,

Tanaka_-sensei_...

Gadis itu tak berani berasumsi namun… apakah karena hal itulah yang kini membuat Tanaka_-sensei _tak lagi berbicara dengannya selama dua minggu ini?

…

Dengan gerakan kaku jemari lentiknya mulai menekan bel tepat pada sisi kanan dinding pintu.

Bel berbunyi.

Shuuko kembali menurunkan tangannya, jemari dinginnya kembali menggenggam tali plastik yang berisi barang-barang belanjaannya dari supermarket yang telah disinggahi sebelumnya. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi gadis itu menggigit sedikit bibirnya ragu.

Mereka sudah tak saling berinteraksi dalam beberapa minggu ini, untuk memperbaiki hubungan akankah cara ini benar? Kou mengatakan kakaknya sedang terserang flu, pantas saja sudah tiga hari ini Shuuko tidak melihat lelaki bertubuh atletis itu dalam lingkungan sekolah, dan ini… benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Jujur saja dia begitu merindukan lelaki beriris cokelat terang itu.

Klik.

Pintu _apartment_ mulai terbuka.

Karena begitu gugupnya tanpa sadar Shuuko sampai-sampai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"…Murao?"

Bagai digerogoti ribuan jenis kupu-kupu, dadanya terasa sesak. Ya Tuhan… bagaimana bisa dia begitu merindukan suara laki-laki ini. Lelaki ini baru saja… melalui bibirnya menyebutkan… namanya.

Shuuko sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang telah memanas. Dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Tanaka… _Sensei…_"

Shuuko dapat melihat sinar mata kekagetan yang memancar dari bola mata lelaki itu.

"Murao, apa yang kau lakukan… disini?"

Shuuko memperhatikan raut wajah yang diberikan lelaki itu. Dibalik wajahnya yang tengah memucat akibat flu, Lelaki itu tak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya.

"_S-sensei_… aku…" menyaksikan keadaan lelaki itu, nyaris saja membuat gadis ini kehilangan kata-kata. "kudengar… kau sedang terserang flu, dan juga… sudah tiga hari tidak ada di sekolah, aku…" Shuuko mengatakannya dengan pelan dan tak berani memandang langsung kepada sepasang bola mata yang sedang menunggu jawabannya tersebut. "…aku cemas."

"Lalu… mengapa kau kesini ketika cuaca sedang memburuk seperti ini? Aku hanya terserang flu biasa… tidakkah kau merasa ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada keadaan Tanaka-_Sensei_."

"Lalu kau kira apa orang lain tak akan mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Mendengar itu sedikit kesal Shuuko membuang wajahnya, "maaf…" ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku benar- benar tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan ada badai–"

"Bahkan televisi pagi ini sudah menayangkannya berkali-kali." Satu kalimat tegas yang keluar dari bibir pucat lelaki itu membuat Shuuko terdiam.

Hening dalam seketika menghampiri keduanya.

Shuuko mulai merasa tak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini. "Baiklah… jika _Sensei_ tidak senang aku berada di sini, aku akan kembali sekarang."

Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

'_Sensei… kau sama sekali tidak mau menahanku?'_

Lima langkah.

Enam langkah.

Kakinya terus melangkah, bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang mulai berkaca-kaca melalui celah sudut kedua matanya.

'_Tidak,air mata ini tidak boleh keluar.'_

Tujuh langkah.

Delapan langkah.

'_Hentikan Shuuko… karena kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah!'_

Brukhh! Sebuah kegaduhan terdengar.

Sembilan langkah.

Sepuluh langkah.

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di belakang, Kedua bola matanya nyaris membulat sempurna.

"_Sensei_―_"_

Terlihat Yoichi yang tersungkur tak jauh beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana Shuuko sedang berpijak saat ini. Seketika membuat gadis―yang biasanya selalu dapat terlihat bersikap tenang―itu menjadi panik dalam seketika.

"–_Sensei_...Tanaka_-Sensei?!_"

…

Yoichi membuka kedua matanya.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang terasa memenuhi kamarnya. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Dia meraba sedikit keningnya, menggapai sesuatu yang terasa lembab di atas sana. sejuntai handuk putih lembab yang masih terlipat rapi kini telah berpindah posisi ke atas tangannya.

Sedikit bangkit dari tidurnya, kini iris cokelat terangnya menebar kesekitar, menaruh handuk lembab itu kembali ke dalam sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dingin. Dia tahu bahwa seseorang baru saja mengompres keningnya. Kembali menelisik kesekitar, sisa kunang-kunang itu muai menghilang tergantikan oleh sedikit denyutan di kepalanya.

Setelah benar-benar berdiri lelaki itu muai melangkahkan kakinya, ada yang aneh. Melalui hidung merah sumbatnya dia masih dapat mencium harum sesuatu dan suara berisik samar-samar mulai terdengar dari arah dapur, langkah gontainya mulai berhenti ketika tubuhnya telah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur _apartment_ miliknya.

Seorang gadis terlihat tengah sibuk. Berdiri memunggunginya dan berhadapan dengan kompor. Kedua sarung tangan yang terbuat dari bahan karet, dipenuhi dengan busa sabun melekat pada telapak tangannya. Setelah memeriksa sesuatu yang berada di dalam panci gadis itu kembali beralih kepada _wastafel _kembali melanjutkan _aktifias_ sebelumnya. Kembali membubuhi telenan dan beberapa cangkir kecil di atas sana dengan sabun. Yoichi ingat itu adalah cangkir teh yang belum dicucinya sejak semalam.

"…Murao?"

"―_Sensei?"_ Gadis itu segera memunggungi _wastafel_ dan beralih menatap lelaki berusia duapuluh dua tahun tersebut. Rambut hitam lurus sebahu miliknya terhempas lembut mengikuti alur pergerakannya, dia sedikit terlihat berbeda ketika rambutnya diikat ekor kuda seperti ini. Terkesan sedikit kekanakan namun tetap tak dapat menutupi kecatikan alaminya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya terkejut. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sedang apa? Biarkan saja, nanti akan _Sensei _cuci sendiri…" Yoichi berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"_Sensei?!_" seru gadis itu dalam tiba-tiba. Badannya tersentak dan kedua tangannya terangkat kedepan. Membuat Yoichi segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang baru saja diberikan gadis itu.

"_Sensei_ tetaplah disana. Keadaanmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Shuuko berucap serius. Yoichi terlihat tidak perduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya pelan.

"Kalau kau tetap kesini, hari ini aku tak akan pulang kerumah."

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan pelan gadis itu, sukses membuat kedua langkah kakinya berhenti.

Shuuko memalingkan tatapannya. "Jadi… tetaplah disana… biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini… jadi _Sensei_…" Shuuko terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu serius. "ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, dan setelah itu aku akan pulang."

Setelah kata-kata 'berani' yang diucapkannya kini hening mulai menyeruak mengitari keduanya. Yoichi masih menatapnya dalam diam, dan dalam diam juga gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya sekarang dia sadar keduanya terasa berkeringat dari balik sarung tangan.

Bingung selanjutnya harus bagaimana, dengan pipi yang memanas Shuuko memutuskan untuk kembali melihat sesuatu yang sedang dimasaknya di atas kompor. Dia melepaskan kedua sarung tangan dan mengangkat tangan mulusnya untuk memisahkan penutup dari panci, asap segera mengepul. Dengan hati-hati wajahnya mengintip, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, bola mata kelabu gelapnya berkedip dalam beberapakali. Kemudian dia tersenyum puas.

Yoichi menatapnya dengan seksama, gadis itu membalas tatapannya–setidaknya kali ini tanpa ragu. Gadis yang keras kepala. Hanya itu yang berada dalam benaknya dan kemudian lengkungan tipis tercetak jelas melalui parasnya.

…

Sejak tadi suapan yang telah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya terasa sedikit pahit. Yoichi hanya berdehem pelan. Dia kembali menatap sup ikan hangat beserta nasi bubur yang telah dimasak oleh murid gadisnya ini.

"Maaf... tadi kau terjatuh, aku bingung harus bagaimana, jadi aku… membopongmu untuk kembali beristirahat dikamar. Jadi... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" gadis itu bertanya pelan. Bola mata kelabu gelapnya terlihat sendu, kemudian menundukkan sedikit wajahnya―menatap seekor semut hitam kecil, yang kebetulan sedang numpang lewat menyebrangi meja makan ini.

Yoichi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Cukup sebagai jawaban bahwa dia merasa baik-baik saja sekarang.

Karena tak mendengar jawaban gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam beberapa saat, tatapan bola mata cokelat terang dan kelabu gelap itu saling beradu.

Namun segera berakhir karena salah satu diantaranya kemudian memandang kearah lain. "Maaf… membuatmu khawatir." Yoichi berkata pelan.

Mendengar itu Shuuko kembali menundukkan wajahnya, kali ini dia tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rona merah dari kedua pipi mulusnya. Gantian sekarang gadis itu yang terdiam dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi gerak batas keduanya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini waktu terasa berputar begitu lama. Keduanya masih terdiam seakan terbius oleh jalan pikiran masing-masing. Kebisuan yang canggung ini dalam sekejap menguasai atmosfir, tak ada suara yang terbuka kecuali beberapa detakan milik jarum jam di dinding.

"Keadaanku terasa membaik, terimakasih telah merawatku."

Gadis itu sekali lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam saja? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya menetralisir suasana.

"_Sensei..!_"

"Wah… benar-benar memerah."

Shuuko menatapnya dengan tatapan khas datar miliknya, dia tahu rona di wajahnya saat ini mungkin melebihi taraf kepiting rebus. Beginilah dirinya, dia akan sangat bingung memilih sikap ketika lelaki itu sedang iseng menggodanya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa dalam beberapa saat kedepan lelaki itu akan terus menggodanya tanpa henti. Dasar licik.

"Jangan sok kuat dan menyembunyikan lukamu! asal kau tahu, aku ini selalu memperhatikanmu…" sahutnya pelan, kemudian mata kelabunya menoleh kearah jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya langit mulai sedikit mencerah , karena kini matahari berusaha mengintip di sela-sela awan.

Kerutan di dahinya mulai menguap sejenak dia mulai mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. Kemudian dia mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat…"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi aku senang… bahwa Sensei baik-baik saja… aku merasa lega, dan…"dia terlihat sedikit berpikir apakah akan melanjutkan kata-katanya atau tidak.

Yoichi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun sebagai tanda bahwa dia masih memberikan waktu kepada gadis ini untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya sejenak, senyuman tulus terangkul di bibirnya. "…aku merasa lega… dan aku senang… menghabiskan waktu bersamamu…" ucapnya jujur.

Yoichi menatapnya dalam diam, rahangnya sedikit mengeras, namun tak begitu lama karena kemudian dia segera tersenyum."Pasti karena tahi lalat ini 'kan." Yoichi sedikit mengedipkan mata kanannya. Untuk menunjukkan sebintik tahi lalat yang menyarang di kelopak matanya.

Shuuko sedikit mendenguskan tawanya. Kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan lelaki itu.

Yoichi masih tersenyum kepadanya, dalam beberapa saat matanya dialihkan kearah lain. Siapapun dapat menerkanya, bahwa lelaki itu pasti sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku akan mengajarimu privat matematika, bukankah sebentar lagi kamu akan memasuki ujian semester genap?"

Shuuko kembali menyalurkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia tahu bahwa pipinya yang pucat akan selalu menebarkan rona-rona merah ketika berada di dekat lelaki ini. lelaki ini sungguh cerdas, pemikirannya selalu terselubung. Di saat seperti ini… masih bolehkah bila gadis ini berharap bahwa Tanaka Yoichi… lelaki itu menawarkan hal ini hanya agar untuk mereka dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama?

Menebak isi hati seseorang adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Tetapi isi hati akan selalu tergambarkan melalui sikap dan tulusnya kepadamu. Melihat segala hal yang telah kita lalui… _'Tanaka-Sensei, sebenarnya… adakah aku di hatimu?'_

Biarkanlah waktu yang akan terus berputar menjadi jembatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.._. 'dan... aku percaya bila... tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. karena meskipun guru dan murid tapi tetaplah... kita ini... kau seorang lelaki dan aku... wanita.'_

Seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah mulusnya, menandakan bahwa dia menerima usulan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya ini.

Ya, dia akan bersabar karena... waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya.

…

**End**

…

Yeaaaah akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau hanya seadanya, karena jujur aku nyelesain cerita ini hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini dan… selain KouxFutaba aku beneran suka bgt sama pair ini.. :''''')

Anggap saja cerita ini terjadi setelah dua minggu dari peristiwa Shuuko menemukan dompet Yoichi yang tertinggal di sekolah.

Aku ngerasa Yoichi itu selalu senang bgt ngegoda Shuuko, iyakan benerkan? / dan setiap kata-katanya selalu ada makna terselubung. aku sayang bgt sama mereka berdua… kadang Yoichi sendiri terlihat bingung sama perasaannya sendiri terhadap Shuuko dan… Shuuko sendiri adalah gadis yang selalu bisa bersikap tegas tapi coba deh perhatikan kalau lagi di deket Tanaka-_Sensei_ pasti wajahnya langsung nge _blushing _kan, gemes bangeeeeet ngeliat kisah mereka /

Yah, walaupun mereka bersatu atau tidak pada akhirnya, aku akan tetep cinta mereka berdua. :'''')

Oke, buat siapa saja yg udah sempatin baca, terimakasih banyak ya :D


End file.
